


ALEXANDER FISRT BLOWJOB

by meekness



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shy Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekness/pseuds/meekness
Summary: Having watched a movie, magnus decide to play a game with alec .But he find something shocking about alexandercare to knowread 1!!!!1!!!





	ALEXANDER FISRT BLOWJOB

**Author's Note:**

> a little fifty shades of grey is displayed,

“Never. Have I. Ever.” Magnus said at Alec’s ear, licking his lips as he saw Alec was blushing even more. “Hm. Received a blowjob.” Magnus said and Alec blushed so violently but he didn’t drink.

“What? You- Wait. Never?” Magnus asked astonished, looking at the Shadowhunter, who was now squirming on the couch as he wanted to escape.

Alec emptied his glass in one gulp and stood from the couch, he was still blushing and he couldn’t look at Magnus properly.

“I- I should probably, I mean- I should go.” Alec stammered, but once again, when he tried to walk away, he got held back by his boyfriend.

Magnus wasn’t going to let Alec escape after that confession, so he simply stood up, next to the young man and took his hand in his own. Alec was now looking at him, but he still looked embarrassed, as the warlock was now gently pushing him back on the couch.

“Alexander, I know you haven’t- a lot of experience, I mean, with relationships, but if we want this to work between us, we’ll both need to make efforts. Right?” Magnus said softly, and Alec nodded. “Now, I won’t make fun of you if you tell me you’ve never done something in bed. I know, your first time was with me, but I- I thought that maybe you’ve had, maybe-” Magnus didn’t had the time to finish that Alec was now kissing him. More passionately than before and Magnus could taste the sweet perfume of the white wine on his lips. He wanted more. So he made Alec open his mouth so he could gently slide his tongue inside, making the younger man moan as he was deepening the kiss.

“Ma- Magnus.” Alec was panting as the broke the kiss. “M- More. Please. I need more than just making out tonight.” Alec said, he was begging, he was ordering, and Magnus was happy to comply.

“What about we make you try something.” Magnus said, and Alec raised an eyebrow.

Magnus kneeled in front of Alec, wasting no time and with a flick of his wrist, Alec’s belt had disappeared and his zipper flew open. Alec’s eyes widened when he finally understood what Magnus meant, he began to open his mouth, but nothing was going out except some incoherent babblings. Magnus finally pulled up so he could kiss Alec.

“Alexander, do you want this? I’m not doing anything unless you want m-” Magnus couldn’t finish that Alec was already ravishing his lips again. I was sloppy, but it was passionate and it was all Alec could give.

“No I- I mean yes, I- I want-” Alec began but his breathe was cut short when he felt Magnus running a hand on his now hard length. He threw his head back on the couch’s arm when his erection finally got freed from his underwear, and he felt Magnus’s hot breath brushing on it.

“Enjoy the ride.” Magnus said before swallowing all of Alec’s harden cock, feeling Magnus humming and moaning, sending vibration in his whole body. Alec couldn’t contain his moans either and after only a few moment he ran both of his hands in Magnus’s hair, gripping but not pulling, the last thing he wanted was to hurt the warlock, while he was pleasuring him.  
After only few minutes, Alec was already panting, and groaning under Magnus’s touch.

“Magn- Magnus. Ah !” Alec said as he felt his boyfriend tugging on his pant. He automatically raised his hips so Magnus could slide his pant and boxer down. The materials were now around Alec’s ankles, and he felt Magnus holding his hips, pulling him on the edge of the couch.

Magnus was still pleasuring him, when he felt a slick finger circling at his entrance and Alec’s body jolt, and he tried to cross his legs. Magnus pulled out.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, worriedly.

“So- Oh, by the angel. That’s so good.” Alec answered, eyes closed shut, still panting and biting on his lower lip. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop.” The young man said as he spread his legs as much as he could to let Magnus continue was he was previously doing.

“As you wish.” Magnus said, smiling at his boyfriend.

Alec cried when Magnus took him in his mouth again, and then after a while he felt a finger back at his entrance, pushing slowly into him and Alec whined as it got in. He couldn’t focus on anything but the pleasure taking over his whole body, and he then felt Magnus adding a second finger alongside the first one and the shadowhunter let out a long moan. He was close, and if Magnus didn’t stop right now, he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer.

“Magnus you should st- aaaaah!” Alec shouted as Magnus brushed against his prostate and his body jolt. “By the angel!”

Magnus stopped for a while, before he took Alec once again in his mouth, moving his fingers again, while Alec was still squirming on the couch, moving his hips in rhythm with Magnus’s fingers, whining and moaning every time Magnus was touching his sweet spot.

“Look at you Alexander, you’re a wet dream come true.” Magnus purred.

“Mag- Magnus, stop. I’m close, I’m so close.” Alec had his eyes shut and he was simply being incoherent, asking for Magnus to stop, then not to, then to stop again, when he finally came, hard on his own chest, Magnus withdrew to look at his boyfriend, lying on his couch. Alec was looking at Magnus, still panting, with a lustful smile, and a small smirk. He was still covered by his own cum, when Magnus flicked his wrists and Alec’s torso was clean, the young boy sighed loudly. Magnus leaned down to climb on top of his boyfriend, so he could press his whole body against his, and Alec could feel Magnus was hard as well.

“Do you want me to-” Alec began but Magnus shook his head.

“Don’t worry about that, you must be tired, we should go to bed.” Magnus proposed

**Author's Note:**

> thanks,  
> I was writing a different story but unfortunately I didn't back up every thing was gone.  
> when I have time I will try writing it again ,its a promise.  
>  comment nd lots of kudos❤


End file.
